PCA's 10 year reunion
by Callmemaddy
Summary: [remake]There's even more drama when the gang are adults. Covered with conflicts arising from the past, this is not a fanfic to miss. COMPLETE. Sequel Tiil Death Do Us Part Also now finished
1. Prolouge

**PCA's 10 Year Reunion (Remake)**

_by CallmeMaddy_

**A/N**: I did this fan fic A LONG time ago. And frankly, I hate it. So I am remaking it using a new plot and Lola. It's totally different from the first and (hopefully) ALOT better.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Zoey 101, but I do own a Lucky Penny!

Chapter 1: Prolouge

Zoey's last year of High School was a roller coaster. She never did admit she liked Chase, although she did. Chase never admitted it to her. Lola began to have a crush on Chase and asked him to Prom. Lola and Zoey haven't spoken since. After prom, Lola was still being a bitch to Zoey. Chase broke up with her, leaving her heartbroken. Chase tried to ask Zoey out, but chickened out. He stayed in touch with Zoey for a bit, but eventually lost touch. He hasn't seen Lola since graduation.

Logan stopped flirting with hot girls after 9th grade. He said he was "looking for a serious relationship." Everyone knew his problem. He missed Dana and she was the love of his life. Dana missed PCA, but knew she couldn't go back. She loved France. Hot French Guys were always throwing themselves at her but according to her roommate, Alison, she always turned them down.

Zoey is now the "New Oprah." She has a television show where she solves problems. Chase, of course, watches it everyday. Zoey is single and loving it. She still talks to Nicole who went on her show for advice on a guy.

Nicole had a high position at the company Ralph Lauren. She is in love with one of there models, Conner, who she asked to come to the reunion with her. He said yes. They have been dating for 3 months.

Chase is a writer. He has published 13 books and is working on a 14th. Most of his books are about a shy young man who is afraid to talk to a girl. Zoey has read them, and feels like she can relate to the girl. (A/N: No...REALLY?)

Lola is an actress. She played the starring role of Zowie Mrooks in the hit movie, "Love like You." In this movie, Lily has a crush on her best guy friend. Her roommate asks he out and a whole bunch other stuff happened.

Michael is a drummer for a band who is on tour. Sadly, he might not make it to the reunion.

Logan followed in his Daddy's footsteps. He was a producer for Lola's movie, "Love Like You." According to another lead, Lola was "throwing herself at him" but Logan wasn't interested.

Dana still lives in France. She lost contact with everyone, and broke up with her boyfriend, Brandan, a week ago. She is a lawyer and head of a big firm.

Quinn is a science teacher at PCA. She married her highschool sweetie, Mark DelFigalo (A/N: It means of the Figs)

A/N: Short because it's the prolouge. Next chapter they start getting invited to the reunion. And (wow!) Dialouge! Chapter might be up tonight.


	2. Invitations

**PCA's Ten Year Reunion--Chapter 2**

_by CallmeMaddy_

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own Zoey 101, but I DO own a lucky penny!

_A/N: _Thank you to all my reviewers. I will respond to you, but they are mostly in my email and not on the site yet, and my email's a big mess right now. I have read them, thank you so much for reviewing. And AINT LOVE GREAT XO Dana and Logan are of course a pairing. (If you look at my profile, all my stories contain them :) )

Chapter 2

"Turn it on! Turn it on!" yelled Chase to his roommate Samantha. He dated Samantha for a while, but they both decided it was for the best to remain friends. (A/N: She won't be getting together with Chase, don't worry. She has a different plan) Samantha was black and had long black hair. Samantha's parents had disapproved of her dating Chase, but she didn't care. Now, they were just friends, and she liked it that way. It was 4 PM, so, of course, it was time for "Zoey" Zoey Brook's Oprah type show. Samantha had heard so much about her, she felt like she knew her without meeting her. She thought Chase should e-mail her, since her email was on her website. _Chase is so dumb sometimes._ She thought.

"Chase. You are sad. Just call her already."

"Whatever," Chase responded. Chase always wrote on his laptop when Zoey was on. She was usually the star of his books anyway. Actually, Zowie was the star.

"And I want to say something to my friends from PCA. I don't know if you guys watch this, but the PCA reunion is coming up, and I hope you are all going," Zoy said from the TV, "Well, I hope MOST of you are going." Zoey was referring to Lola, her former roommate.

"Chase," said Samantha, "What reunion?"

Chase checked his e-mail.

_  
Dear PCA alumni, _

_I trust you are well. PCA is having their 10- year reunion. Miss your friends? Got out of touch? I would love to see you guys again. SO COME!_

_When: June 4-6, 2019 _(A/N: That's one week from today, people!)

_Where: PCA, of course!  
R.S.V.P: Send me an e-mail or call 555-4356_

_YOU ARE PERMITTED TO BRING ONE GUEST, if you need to bring more. Please alert me before. _

_Quinn Pensky, PCA Science Teacher/Head of Alumni Program_

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"  
"How would you like to met Zoey?"  
"Uh..."

"Good, you're coming to the reunion."

_Dear Quinn,_

_HEY! It's me, Chase. Science Teacher, huh? Awesomeness. How's your Quinn-ventions coming? So I'm coming with my roommate, Sam. Should be fun. Who signed up so far?_

_Chase Matthews_

Logan twirled around and picked up the phone. He called Lola, "Hey."

"Logan, leave me alone. I'm NOT going to the reunion."

"Ok, whatever. I called to talk about the sequel to 'Love like you'--WAIT! What reunion?"

"The PCA reunion."

"PCA is having a reunion!" exclaimed Logan, "No one tells me anything."

"Check your email, dumbass."

"Oh, right. Wait...if PCA's having a reunion, Dana'll be there."

"I swear to god, one day I'll find out who Dana is," said Lola.

"Dana is the love of my life."

"Yeah, the one you haven't seen in fifteen years."

"Shut up, you haven't seen Chase in ten," Logan counter-attacked.

"That's because I don't LOVE Chase. I don't even like him," Lola lied.

"I don't believe you one bit."

"Dana could be married," Lola said coldly.

"Chase might still wet the bed."

"He wet the bed?" Lola asked.

"The joys of being his roommate," Logan laughed, "Seriously, don't you want to see him and laugh?"

"Well..."

"Please?" Logan wanted to cause mischeif between Chase and Zoey.

"Fine."

Logan emailed Quinn, telling her both him and Lola would go.

Dana looked at her email. _PCA..._It didn't take long for her to decide.She broke up with Brandan a week ago and knew Logan flirting would, sadly, cheer her up. _How pathetic have I gotten?_ Plus, she wanted to see Zoey and the rest of them.

Nicole checked her email, screamed and ran to get Conner, they were going to a reunion and she couldn't wait to show him off. Nicole called Michael, who she stayed in touch with because Conner loved his band.He needed to go on tour with his band, but after much begging, he agreed.(A/N: I figured out what to do with Michael, yay!)

A/N: That's the end of chapter 2. God, that bores me. Next chapter is called June 4. 2019 and everyone starts to see each other. Good or Bad? I dunno.


	3. June 4, 2019

RE 10 R 3

1st in line

key points

name of chappie: June 4, 2019

day of reunion

hit on character interactions esp: Lola/Chase/Zoey

Dana/Logan

SAM/Michael- develop

Nicole/connor-DO SOMETHING

QUINN, mark figure out to include

**PCA's 10 Year Reunion**

_by CallmeMaddy_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoey 101, but I do own lucky penny

Chapter 3: June 4, 2019

Nicole woke up on June 4, 2019 and screamed, "TODAY'S THE DAY! TODAY'S THE DAY!" She woke up Conner (A/N: He moved in 2 weeks ago.) "Get Dressed. We have to be at the airport in two hours."

"Honey, unlike you, I don't need two hours to get dressed. Let me sleep."

"Point taken." Nicole let Conner sleep.

Since Zoey lived in Los Angeles, she took her limo there. She did not however read the time 7:oo PM and arrived a couple hours early. Quinn was there, setting up. Zoey looked at the girl _Is that Quinn?_

"ZOEY BROOKS!" Quinn yelled, "I haven't seen you for ages, watch your show everyday though."

"How are you?" asked Zoey.

"I'm PCA's science teacher and head of alumni. Help me set up!"

"Ok, so where are we staying?"

"That's the best part. Classes have ended for the year so we are staying in our own dorms. You're getting your own room since you didn't bring a guest."

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Zoey said while putting her stuff down, "I remember where it is!"

Chase arrived with Sam, when Zoey was gone. "Quinn?" Chase asked, "Is that you?"

"Chase? Has your hair gotten bushier?" (A/N: lol)

Zoey walked out of the bathroom, and to her horror, she saw Chase with another woman. She had two options: Talk to him or turn around. She tried option 2, but Quinn saw her.

"ZOEY! CHASE IS HERE!"

Zoey put on a fake smile, "Hey Chase."

"Hey Zo-ey," Chase was nervous, "This is my roommate Sam. She wanted to met some of you guys." _Good. He said roommate. Not girlfriend. Not wife. Roommate._

"Hi," Sam extended her hand, "I've heard so much about you. We have to watch your show everyday. I swear Chase is in love with you." She laughed. Chase was embarrassed. Sam told Zoey about the time Chase missed her show, he cried for a week.

"Enough about me, Sam." He shot Sam a 'you-are-SO-dead' look. And just then Lola Camacho and Logan Reese walked though the door. Sam went to go greet Lola, she obviously did not know the history of these three people.

"You know you look like that movie star Lola Camacho."

"I am," Lola said.

"I'm her producer. Logan Reese."

"Don't even think about it Logan," Chase said.

"What? You two dating?" Logan asked.

"We use too. But she's my new roommate and you can't do that," Chase said, "That's Logan. He flirts with every girl he sees."

"Only the hot ones," Logan TRIED to defend himself.

Zoey cut in, "So are you two dating?" She asked Logan and Lola.

"What? Are you going to try and steal him or something? Don't worry he's all yours," Lola said coldly.

"Let's at like grown-up people, people," said, trying to stop the oncoming fight.

Zoey was somewhat relieved. Chase wasn'Quinn t dating anyone, but then again, neither was Lola. Lola wasn't going to give up Chase this time. She was ready for a fight.

Michael met Nicole and Conner at the airport. They walked in.

"ZOEY!" yelled Nicole. They hugged, "This is Conner, my boyfriend."

"Hi," Conner greeted everyone.

Michael high-fived Chase. He looked at Sam, "Hey, who are you?"

"Chase's roommate."

Michael looked at Chase. Chase mouthed 'She's Single.'

Dana walked in the door. She was on a phone.

"I was just on a fifteen hour flight! I'm tired," She looked up, and there was Logan, all grown-up, "I gotta go." Silence. Finally Lola whispered to Logan, "Dana?"

"Dana," Logan confirmed.

A/N: That's All Folks! Please submit a review, it makes me happy. :) Which makes me want to write more. Everyone's met. Things between Zoey, Chase, and Lola get worse. Dana and Logan talk. Michael starts to like Sam.


	4. She wants me, She wants me not

**PCA's 10-year reunion**

_by CallmeMaddy--Chapter 4_

A/N: Hey guys, I figured out I left my notes on the top of Chapter 3. You guys weren't suppose to see that. It doesn't much matter. But in case you're wondering, it was notes on what to include in Chappie 3.

**DISCLAIMER:** I _don't_ own Zoey 101, but I _do _own a lucky penny!

**HERE IS THE OFFICIAL CHAPTER 4:**

"Dana," Logan confirmed to Lola. There was more silence.

"So..." Dana asked, "How has everyone been?"

"Fine," everyone said in unison.

"Well, you're a lively group of people. So what have you all been up to? Who are some of you people?" asked Dana, she looked at Lola, "You look like that movie star Lola something."

"She is," answered Logan, "I'm her producer." _God, his voice still sounds the same--beautiful_, thought Dana.

"She was our new roommate when you left," Nicole said.

"Hmmm," Dana responded. More silence. Everyone knew what was going on in Logan and Dana's heads, even Sam, who had never ever met either of them. Zoey decided to help, "So, Quinn, why don't you show everyone their rooms, while Dana and Logan, go eat, because the rest of us already ate."

"But I already--" Logan said, but Chase looked at him and was like 'hello?', "Uh, yeah, so I already picked the resturant(A/N: Sp?)" _Nice Save._ Dana thought_. He's still Logan._ Dana didn't care. He was still as hot as ever and she hadn't seen him in a billion years. She...missed him. (A/N: Wait...What?) _I really did miss him._

--

Quinn took everyone to their rooms when she reliazed she was one room short. No one wanted to share a room, so at random, she assigned Lola and Zoey in

a room. (A/N: And I thought Quinn was a genius.)

"Uh...you might not want to do that..." Chase suggested, but it was too late.

"You've got to be kiddding me," Lola said, "Wasn't four years enough?" She didn't even want to go to this stupid reunion, but Logan made her. Now, she's stuck sharing a room with ZOEY BROOKS! Zoey knew not to take offense, she was just pissed she lost Chase to Zoey. Although, technically, Zoey and Chase never went out. Zoey looked at Chase. But this time, she WAS going to ask Chase Matthews out. And Lola wasn't going to stop her.

Conner and Michael were chatting about Michael's band. Conner was a big MSP--My Stupid Past--fan. The two became good friends when Nicole and Conner started dating. Michael was sick of being single, so he told Conner. In some aspects, Michael wanted to be like Conner (EX. Love life), but in other ways Conner wanted to be like Michael. (EX. Jobs) And Michael saw the perfect oppournity to be like Conner. He was going to make a move on Chase's roommate, Sam. In fact, he was going to do it right now.

"Hey. Sam, right?"

"Yeah, Something that starts with an M right?" Sam said, showing no interest.

"Michael. So, have Chase as your roommate?"

"Yes."

"He used to be my roommate."

"Really? Does he talk about me?" Michael asked.  
"No, you told me. Three times. Now four," Sam said coldly.

"So, have you heard the band, 'MSP'? I'm the drums."  
"Yeah, I hate that band."

Michael went over to Chase, who was attempting to talk to Lola, "Dude, your roommates mean."

"No, she just hates all guys. Don't worry, I'll make her love you." Like Chase had that power, but he could try.

--

"Where are we going?" asked Dana.

"I dunno, you decide."

"You said you already picked a place."

"Oh...right. Um, let's go to Le Belle's." Dana remembered how expensive La Belle's was. Totally overpriced, but the food was good. She could have settled for Burger King, though.

"So," Logan started at Le Belle's, "Whatcha been up to?"

"Well, I had a boyfriend of 8 months dump me a week ago."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Brandon was a jerk, maybe bigger than you, I just fall for those kinds of guys." _Falls for guys like ME! Ha. She so wants me._ Dana continued, "I'm so over that type of guy." _Great. Thanks a lot Brandon. Now she's prejudice against over type._ She finished, "So anyway, now I'm a lawyer."

"Lawyer? That's cool. Plus, you had experience arguing with me," Logan joked. Dana laughed.

"You always were funny, Reese."

"Some guys are funny. Some are hot. Some are smart. I'm just all three," Logan said.(A/N: Did you catch the semi-stolen line from School Dance?)

"Some guys are self-centered. Some guys are jerks. You just happen to be both," Dana laughed, "So. What's up with you? Besides, being a producer? Any women in your life?" _Hmmm...she want's to know about my love life. Maybe, she does want me._

"Well, besides all the girls throwing themselves at me, including you, I am single."

"I'm not throwing myself at you."  
"Right. Ms. Cruz, you SO want me."

"Oh, and you don't want me? So you just take any old girl to the fanciest place in all of Malibu?"

"So, you'd ask an eighty-year old man if he's single or not?"  
They looked in each other's eyes. They so wanted to kiss, but at that moment their food came.

A/N: What? Are you mad they didn't kiss? It's chapter 4! Not yet. Be patient. So, this whole Zoey/Lola sharing a room thing. How's that going to work out? Sam and Michael? And you know what I noticed? I have no Nicole! She'll be back don't worry. Somebody tell me how Chase is going to deal with Zoey and Lola. Will he break someone's heart? Both of their hearts? Who knows? And Logan and Dana. So confusing! _"I'm so over that type of guy."_ Over Logan's type or Does she want him "_Any women in your life?" _Am I giving you a headache? Too many questions?


	5. Well, he likes me more!

**PCA's 10 year Reunion**

Chapter Cinco (Five...Learn your Espanol!)

**DISCLAIMER:** I _don't_ own Zoey 101, but I _do_ own a lucky penny.

**A/N:**Yay! I got a lot of reviews! Maybe it's because I haven't updated in so long. Sorry guys. I'm working on three other fanfics. I just started a new fanfic its called What happens in Detention, stays in Detention. Basically, everyone gets detention on an off-day so they are stuck in detention...for the whole day! It's going to be good, I promise. So go read Chapter one after you finish this. Oh, and also, Ginger Lovell has a really good Zoey 101 message board, so go check it out: http/ultimatezoey101. Read this, read my newest fanfic, and go to the message board, oh and review too! I am a very demending author, no new chapters until yo do these things! Just kidding. Ok, now, enough of me...

**THE OFFICIAL CHAPTER 5 (A/N: Whines. Now I have to think about what to write.)**

"Good food," Dana remarked, still pissed that she didn't get to kiss Logan. She really did like him, but he was so fun to tease and pretend to hate.

"Yeah. So tell me Dana, earlier you said you were 'over that type of guy,' so what kinda guy are you looking for," Logan pretended to not care about the answer, but he really did want to know.

"Trust me, Logan, you don't have a prayer." Dana was being typical Dana.  
"Oh, come on. Just work with me here." Dana smirked at Logan, "Logan, are you that pathetic?"

"I am not pathetic. I just happened to know a really cute guy who's looking for a girl like you."

"Logan? Getting a date for someone other than himself? I don't believe it."  
"Alright, Alright, Alright, you caught me," Logan grinned, "But come on, I'm not fourteen, I've grown-up."

"Still don't believe it."  
"Ok, so maybe I still act fourteen, but come on, I've matured in other ways."

"Ewww. Pervert. I do NOT need to know about your sex life. Thanks for dinner, but I gotta go." And with that Dana was gone. Logan shrugged. _It was worth a shot, Oh well. Besides, I still have two more days._

--

Nicole was with Zoey and Lola, who were screaming at eachother.

"THIS IS MY SIDE OF THE ROOM!" screamed Lola.

"YEAH, WELL, THIS TECHNICALLY IS MY ROOM, BUT QUINN NEEDED ANOTHER ROOM, SO SHE STUCK YOU IN HERE!"

Nicole starting talking to the air, "It's like highschool--all over again," she paused, "I'm so glad I'm not staying here."

"YEAH, WELL CHASE NEVER LIKED YOU!" Zoey screamed.

"DID TOO! HE WENT OUT WITH ME!" Lola shot back.

"AND LEFT YOU WHO? ME!" Spat Zoey.

Nicole cut in, "We don't technically know that. He never did ask you out..." (A/N: BAD MOVE! BAD MOVE!)

"Who's side are you on?" asked Zoey. Nicole backed down, "No one's."  
Lola was going to use Nicole's comment to her advantage, "Great point Nicole."

"Did I make a good point? I don't even remember making a point.," Nicole didn't want Zoey mad at her, because Zoey was her best friend and was going to be the maid of honor when Conner and her got married.

"Fine," Zoey started, "Let's go see Chase right now."  
--

"I dunno Sam, something about this book...just isn't right," Chase was complaining about his new book.

"Maybe you're missing something Chase, I dunno, a new character on something," Sam suggested.

"What do you mean?"  
"I have no clue," Sam laughed, "So, anyway, what's up with that Michael guy? Does he always act like that?"

"Only around girls he likes," Chase answered. Sam thought about his response _He couldn't possibly...but he's in a band! _(A/N: Sam was grown up in a family where musicians were just...NO!)

"Wait...he likes me?"

"I never said that," Chase teased and started back up to work on his book:

_Chloe leaned in to kiss the mysterious man. She had never seen him in her life, but felt oddly attracted to him. She touched his bushy hair._ (A/N: Hmm...what rhymes with Chloe again? Who has bushy hair? Are you catching on?)

"CHASE!" It was Zoey, Lola, and Nicole.

End of the Mean 5 Chapter.

A/N: Hi, its me again! Thought you can get away without seeing me? NEVER! Ok, hehe, anyway. What's up? What's going to happen with Dana and Logan, Dana thinks Logan still hasn't "matured," and she's kinda right. So now she doesn't like him? Don't worry, Logan's boy-ish charms will come in handy for him in the next chapters to impress Dana.Sam and Michael, yes or no? Quinn will be back soon! So now, CHASE has to decide between both Lola and Zoey in the same room. (I'm not telling you who he's picking, but I will tell you there has been hints, and there's A MAJOR HINT in this chapter.) Actually, there's alot of foreshadowing in this chapter, maybe you should look at NICOLE some more.

Now, I've giving you too many spoilers! Oh well. Now its time for YOU to review!

(Waits while you review)

Did you review?

Review Now.

Please?

You know I accept anonymus (sp?) reviews, right?

GO REVIEW!

Ok, now that you've finally reviewed, I have some more ideas of what YOU can do now because I know you're fairly bored and avoiding homework (Me too!)

-Go check it out: http/ultimatezoey101. my newest fanfic (find in profile.)

-Read any other of my fanfics

-REVIEW--BECAUSE I KNOW SOME OF YOU DIDN'T


	6. The Million Dollar Question

**PCA's 10 Year Reunion**

_Chapter 6...By CallMeMaddy_

_Disclaimer: _IF I owned Zoey 101, wouldn't this be on the TV? Common Sense...USE IT!

A/N: Yay! Reviewers! I'd reply to all of you, but if I reply, this fanfic takes longer to get up, and we do not want to wait anymore. But thanks. You guys actually were nice and reviewed. Now, I've finished one of my other fanfics (No One Else Knew what Happened the Last Night), so I'll have more time on this one, plus now I'm on break until Jan. 3rd so that gives me some time. Yay for you. Also, I know of a really cool Zoey 101 message board, hosted by Ginger Lovell, for the URL, go to my profile (The link can't show up in my story.)

**Chappie 6--NOW!**

Chase looked up, "Zoey? Lola? What are you doing here?"

"Hey!" Nicole said, "You forgot me."

Sam was catching on, "Nicole, can I talk to you for a minute?" Chase shot her a look of panic while mouthing NO! NO! NO! Sam knew she was doing him a favor. Plus, she needed to ask Nicole about this Michael guy.

"Uh...sure..." Nicole and Sam left to go to Sushi Rox.

Chase was nervous, "Uh...hey girls..." Chase felt sick, "What are you doing here?" He gulped.

"Well...That's a good question, we just have one simple question for you," Lola said.  
"One question that means everything to me..." Zoey put on a sweet voice, "I won't be upset with your answer" Zoey lied...if Chase answered that he didn't like her...she'd die.

Chase was a bit nervous, "Um...ok. Shoot."

"Well," Lola started, "That slut and I..."  
"Who are you calling a slut?" Zoey asked.

"Who do you think?"  
"I AM NOT A SLUT!"  
"BOYFRIEND STEALER!"  
"I THOUGHT YOU THOUGHT HE NEVER LIKED ME!"  
"WELL...UH!"  
Chase stopped them, "Uh...The million-dollar question?"  
"That slut and I..." Lola started.

"I AM NOT A SLUT!"  
"Fine, that horrible Oprah imposter..."  
"BITCH!"  
"The question! Please!" Chase asked.

Zoey used this to her advantage, "Chase, Lola and I were having a bit of a disagreement about something, and we were wondering--"

Logan came in, "CHASE! IT WAS SO FREAKIN' AWESOME! I AM SO GETTING DANA BACK! THIS--Oh, hey Zoey. Lola." There was a pause. "Oh...I'll go now."  
"NO!" Chase demanded, "I'll go."  
--

"So..." Sam asked, "Michael, what's his story?"  
"What do you mean?" Nicole asked.

"Well, I think he might--you know--like me."

"Oh...You want info."  
"Yeah..." Sam answered.

"Michael's an awesome guy. Conner's like his best friend. I've known Mike since I was like 12 or 13."  
"So what's he into?"  
"Music. He's like really rich. He's also really sweet. Oh, and he LOVES potato chips."

"Do you think he might like me."  
"He did mention something to Conner about you shooting him down."  
"WHAT? Oh, that. Thanks Nicole." Sam ran off. She ran to Michael's dorm and knocked.

"Who is it?" Michael asked.

"It's me...uh...Sam." _Chase must of talked to her. _"Come in!" He answered.

---

"And then he's like I've matured in other ways! Can you believe it, Quinn?" Dana asked.

"Dana...there's something you need to know...when you left...Logan...well...wasn't himself. He stopped flirting with hot girls after 9th grade. He said he was 'looking for a serious relationship.' Everyone knew his problem. He missed you and you was the love of his life. You were the reason he flirted with girls. HE WANTED YOU. Girls threw themselves at him." Quinn handed her a _Star_ magazine, "Page Seventeen."

**STAR LOLA CAMACHO IS "LOOKING FOR LOVE"**

_Star Lola Camacho, who plays Zowie in upcoming movie "Love like You," is appearing to still be looking for love. Apparently, according to Brad Pennningtom, who plays her love interest in the movie, Lola has been flirting with producer, Logan Reese. But Logan seemed to not be interested. Logan's representative is unavailable for comment, but Logan's close friend, who has not been named, says that Logan is still getting over an old love interest. Name of the girl has not been revealed, but was apparently Logan's love interest in early high school, perhaps as early as 8th grade, and he still cannot seem to get over. According to the same friend, he has not have had a date since and some seem to question if he's actually into girls. The same friend seems sure, that Logan Reese being gay is just a rumor. Again same friend, says Logan's love interest moved to France and they have lost touch. WE SAY: Logan, move on! It was 8th grade. Lola seems into you, go with it. _

Dana stared. She knew exactly who Logan's love interest was. Her.


	7. Sneaky Games

**PCA's 10-year Reunion**

_Chapter 7/By CallmeMaddy_

Disclaimer: If I owned Zoey 101, Dana would still be on the show.

A/N: Ok, so I just downloaded Open Office onto my computer so I can get off Wordpad. This is weird though, because I haven't totally gotten use to the new format. Bare with me here. Reviewers, you guys rock! Thank you for the suggestion, Mrs. Bam Margera, but I want to keep putting author's notes in so I know everyone's getting my wacky writing. If you don't like my Author's Notes, you can just skip 'em. Also, I am going away for vacation starting Wednesday until the 26. Although, I will be writing, updating will be slow.

**...This starts the official Chapter 7...**

Quinn watched Dana stare, "Have you figured out who the love is?"  
Dana glared at Quinn, "Love, left after 8th grade, moved to France...nope haven't got a clue." Dana said sarcastically.

"Well," answered Quinn, "Maybe this will help." Quinn handed Dana another magazine, "You really need to read more American Magazines."

**Logan Reese Still Single**

_Logan Reese can get any girl he wants. Girls are practically begging for attention. Every girl in America wants him. But who does HE want? That is the question. Rumors are he's gay, others say he is dating actress Lola Camacho. Logan's rep, though, is clearly avoiding the question, "Logan just hasn't found the right girl..." _

"_What is he looking for?"  
"To be honest, I don't quite know. He is always talking about some girl in France," Logan's rep, Ashley Renores spills._

"Ashley was fired two days after that was printed," Quinn told Dana.

--

"Come in!" Michael answered to Sam.

"Hey," Sam says.

"Hi."  
"I've kinda come to apologize...I didn't mean to be so..."

"Rude?" Michael asked.

"Well, yeah..." Sam said, "Actually...Chase told me..."  
"Um..." Michael said, "I don't mean to be rude, but...I kinda have company." In walked a girl (A/N: Oooo! New character, awesome!) with black hair and purple streaks.

"Michael, honey, who's she?"  
"Chase's roommate, Rachel. She came to apologize. Sam, this is the drummer of the band you hate, MSP. She came down after autograph signing in Laguna." He kissed Rachel.

"Oh..." Sam said, disappointed, "Well, I didn't mean to barge in. Sorry." She left, tears running down her face. Stupid Chase. Stupid Nicole.

Michael and Rachel both made faces of disgust towards each other, "Did you have to kiss me?" Rachel asked.

"I wanted to make it believable. Thanks for this..." Michael thanked his friend Rachel.

"No prob, but I DO get my money at the end of this stupid reunion, right?"

"Right."

--

"You scared him off," Lola blamed Zoey.

"ME? If you had just gotten to the point instead of calling me a bitch,' Zoey defended.

Logan looked at the two girls and laughed, "Guys, you're 28. You're not in highschool. In fact, you graduated high school ten years ago."

"Stay out of this, Logan," Lola snapped. She turned to Zoey, "This isn't over." She left.

"Wonder where she went," Logan said.

"Probably to find Chase."  
"Doubt it. Probably went to the dorm." Logan added, "Plus, she doesn't know where to find Chase."

"And you do?" Zoey asked.

"Damn right I do. Where was the one place Chase went when he was stressed?"  
"I dunno," Zoey said, Logan gave her a "DUH!" look. "Where?"  
"I'll tell you...on one condition."  
"Help me with Dana. I can't go away from this stupid reunion without her on my arm," Logan pleaded.

"Deal, where?"  
"The beach of course," Logan answered.

A/N: So remember this might not be updated until after Dec. 26, but ya never know. So let's do a chapter summary:  
--Dana finds out more about Logan where she was gone

--Michael hires his drummer to make Sam jealous.

--Lola and Zoey fight. Lola goes to her dorm (Or does she? Damn, I just gave you another spoiler.) and Zoey's off to fight Chase,

--Zoey makes a deal to help Logan.

Oh! And I know Nicole was not in this chapter, but a big storyline is coming up, in which she's the star.

Now go review!


	8. Doubts and Concerns

**PCA's 10-year Reunion **

_by CallmeMaddy Chapter 8_

Disclaimer: If I owned Zoey 101, I'd be rich...which I'm not.

A/N: Hey guys! I'm writing from Lake Arrowhead, where I'm vacationing. It's been pretty dull right now...hopefully we will do something fun.

**ThIs Is ChApTeR eIgHt**

Dana was speechless, "If he loved me so much why didn't he call?"

Quinn shruged, "Why didn't you call him?"  
"Because..." Dana needed a good excuse and quick, "Because...Just Because, Ok!"

"Whatever," Quinn was annoyed, "Breakfast is at eight AM sharp. Don't be late." She got up and left. She knew (Actually everyone but Logan and Dana knew) Dana and Logan should be together.

Dana stood up and kicked the chair. She didn't know why, I mean she liked Logan. But she was pissed.

"What am I doing?" asked Dana, "Why did you even come to this stupid reunion?" She knew the answer.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Brandan (A/N: Dana's ex boyfriend, see Chapter 2) and Dana were on a date._

_"The way those two people are dancing...it reminds me of--" Dana was interrupted by Brandan._

_"Logan?"  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" Dana asked._

_"Everything reminds you of Logan?"  
"DOES NOT!"  
"Really? What does this sugar bowl remind you of?" Brandan asked her._

_Dana started laughing, "Well, there was this time where Logan thought it was funny to pour all--"  
"See! Logan!" Brandan proved his point._

_"I'm sorry. It was just--"  
"Dana! It's obvious you still love him! Why don't you just buy a plane ticket to visit him?" Brandan suggested sarcastically._

_"Don't be like that," Dana told him._

_"Dana, I can't do this," Brandan walked out of the school and that was the last time Dana saw Brandan._

_END FLASHBACK_

--

Sam ran, still crying, to her room. Chase wasn't there. "Stupid reunion! Stupid Chase! Stupid Nicole! I can't believe Chase talked me into coming." She took her suitcase and started packing. She packed her clothes and her curling iron when there was a knock on the door.

"Let yourself in, Chase," Sam answered the knock.

"It's not Chase...it's...uh...Nicole."

"Go away!" Sam commanded her.

Nicole fiddled with doorknob and it opened. Nicole noticed Sam crying, "Oh my god, Sam! What's wrong?"

Sam was (still) sobbing, "You and Chase told me Michael liked me."  
"So?"  
"So I went to say sorry and he was with another girl."  
"Oh," Nicole pausd, "That's not good."  
"But I don't like him, right?" Sam denied.

Nicole looked at her, "Sam, you're sitting here crying because he's with another girl."  
"Gee, thanks" Sam said sarcastically, "Now, if you excuse me, I need to finish packing."  
"YOU'RE LEAVING?"  
"Why shouldn't I? What's here?"  
"Sam, think of it like this, you are going to leave because some guy picked another girl?" Nicole said.

"Well..." Sam thought.

"Of course, you're not!" Nicole answered for her, "Guys suck. Period."  
"Why do you say that? You have Conner."  
"Look," Nicole told her, "I'm trying to cheer you up. Are you staying or not?"  
Sam was not sure if she wanted to stay, but agreed. Nicole let out a big scream. But she didn't stay for Michael. Nope, she had a different plan in mind.

--

Chase was walking on the beach, as Logan told Zoey he would be. He needed to think.

"Maybe this reunion was a bad idea," he told himself, "Maybe this was a bad idea to see Zoey and Lola."

Then a different voice popped in his head, "Maybe you should stop saying maybe."  
It wasn't his voice. It was Zoey's.

"ZOEY? What are you doing here?" Chase asked.

A/N: Dana missed Logan, too! Awww. That's why Brandan broke with her. What's Sam's new agenda? I'd tell you, but it's a big surprise twist! And Zoey is finall talking to Chase withou Lola ruining it...hopefully.

REMEMBER: I'm on vacation so writing is slow.


	9. Mistaken

**PCA's 10 yr reunion**

_By CallmeMaddy Chapter 9 _

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, but I do own...well, nothing.

A/N: I guess you people won't see this for a while because the stupid site is down, but whatever. This took a while to update because I was writing a one -shot which was fun called TWILIGHT 101. It's cute. Dana/Logan. Go to my profile and read it after. Happy New year!

**This is Chapter Nine**

_I came 5,000 miles to my junior high school to see the guy I had maybe a tiny crush on..._ another voice came into her head, _Tiny crush? TINY CRUSH? Dana, you two were in love! _The first voice came back _PU-LEESE! You two never dated. You two never even kissed!_

Dana agreed with voice number 1, even though she knew voice number two was exactly correct.

"Well," Dana told herself, "It's save to say I have no self-dignity."

Dana opened a shoe box, kept in her suitcase. It contained a huge amount of things including: -The Hawaiian Lei from the dance that she went to Logan with.

-The Drake Bell shirt that Logan spilled Hawaiian Punch on.

-Mascara that always made Logan look her way.

-A picture of Logan (The one that he hung in his dorm.)  
-A pair of Logan's boxers that she had to steal on a dare.

She rolled her eyes and Dana laughed remembering this. She had to stop by Logan's dorm top return his late overdue pair of boxers.

--

"Look," Nicole told Sam,"Guys suck. At least you're not dating Conner. He never does anything romantic. He never does anything."  
"Interesting," Sam said, pretending not to care, "I gotta go."  
"But this is your dorm..."

"I have an errand to run in Hollywood...feel free to stay here," Sam lied (A/N: or at least about Hollywood.) and rushed off.

--

"Don't you feel guilty about this Sam girl?" Rachel, Michael's hired girlfriend, asked.

"Rach, I told you already, this is how I'm going to make her what me!" Michael answered.

"You made her cry..."  
"Well..."  
"You're acting like that guy who came to see us in New York, your roommate."  
"Logan? I am not acting like Logan," Michael denied.

Rachel looked at him.

"Damn you. But what am I suppose to say, I'm so desperate I'm paying a girl 1 grand to pretend to be my girlfriend to make her jealous? I can't say that..." Michael told her.

"She'll have one of two reactions: A. She'll think your a jerk or B. She'll think that's really cute and sweet."  
Michael wasn't sure what to do.

"Mike, it's obvious she likes you...she was in tears when you kissed me," Rachel persuaded him.

"I hate when you're right," He grabbed his jacket and left.

--

"Zoey? What are you doing here?" Chase asked.

"Something I should of done a long time ago," she answered, "Sit."

Chase said down, "Go ahead."  
"You broke up with Lola senior year..."  
"Yes, I did," He knew what was coming.

"Everyone said you liked me. And I liked you...a lot. I was so ready for you to ask me out. But you didn't."  
"I never liked Lola...she asked me out and I said yes to be nice," Chase confessed, "I broke up with Lola because I wanted to ask--"

"Well what do with have here?" It was Lola, wrecking things as usual, "If it isn't wannabe Oprah wanting to get with my man. For your information Miss Perfect, we are back together," She kissed him.

Zoey looked at them and ran. Chase pushed her away. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled at Lola, "ZOE! COME BACK," Chase pleaded, "It's not what it seems."

It was obvious, Lola was going to do whatever it took to get Chase back.

_Flashback to earlier that night:  
"Hey Chase," It was Lola._

"_Oh, hey."  
"Whatcha doing?"  
"Writing a book," Chase answered._

"_Interesting..." Lola said, "So, remember when we were dating?" Lola moved closer to Chase.  
"Of course. What does that have to do with anything?"  
"I miss it," She confessed, "I knew you never liked Zoey and she convinced you to break up with me. I know you still like me."_

"_What?" Chase asked, "Zoey wouldn't do that."  
"Or would she?" Lola asked him. Chase didn't respond and Lola kissed him, he kissed back for a while. But then realized._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Chase asked pushing Lola away, "Zoey didn't convince me to break up with you. I LIKE ZOEY! NOT YOU!"_

"_I don't believe you. Why else would you just kiss me back?" Lola taunted him "Face the facts Chase and figure out your feelings. You like me."_

_She tried to kiss him again and he started to kiss her back again. He pulled away._

"_Don't stop," Lola commanded._

"_What did I just do?" Chase asked and ran away._

_END FLASHBACK_

--  
Dana knocked at the door and held the pair of boxers.

Logan answered and looked confused, "Cruz, if this is the way you tell someone in France you like them, France is weird."

Dana laughed, "No, Logan. And besides I don't like you."

"Riiight," Logan said sarcastically, "I don't blame you...:  
"No, silly. I had to steal these on a dare my last night at PCA," Dana informed him.

Logan looked closer, "Hey, those were my favorite boxers!"

"Yeah, and I had to hide in the closest for you to go to bed so I could steal 'em."  
"That is so...rude!" He paused, "It's not nice to break and enter, I could sue!"  
Logan looked upset and Dana did not what him mad, "Sorry, blame Nicole--"  
Logan stopped her with a kiss. She kissed him back. And the two had to admit...it felt good to finally after what fourteen years to kiss.

"I have a confession. I guess I should return this..." Logan held up a red silky bra, "I stole it the last night from you guys, you didn't think I knew you when there?"  
Dana blushed and took the bra, "Wait a sec...this isn't mine."  
Logan looked at the bra, "Oh, crap, wrong bra. That's Kate Gretzky's bra from when we were making out earli--" He knew he just made a big mistake. He saw Dana's hurt face.

"I can't believe you! You just kiss me and tell me you were just kissing another girl five minutes ago?" She started crying, "And to think I came to this reunion to see you." Logan tried putting his arm on Dana's shoulder, but she pushed away, "DON'T TOUCH ME YOU SELFLESS JERK!" And with that, she was gone.

Logan banged his head against the wall and looked up, "Why do you hate me? Why, god, why?"

A/N: Poor Chase. Lola tricking him into kissing her so she can get back at Zoey. What is Sam up to? Will Michael tell Sam his sneaky game? And what about Logan and Dana? Can't they ever be happy? Sigh. Review!


	10. Unsuspected

**PCA's 10 year reunion**

_by CallmeMaddy...Chapter 10 _

Disclaimer: I'm a independent writer, who has no ties with the show.

A/N: Hey guys! Ten chapters! Wow! Can you believe it? Happy New Year. I'll stop talking now because it's time for the story.

**!Chapter 10!**

Zoey went off crying. She couldn't go to Chase's room. Didn't want to disturb Nicole and Conner. She couldn't go back in her and Lola's room. So...

"Can I bunk here for the night?" Zoey asked her former roommate Dana.

"Sure," Dana replied, "Hey. Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"Well, it's about Logan. Was he a player when I left?" Dana asked.

"Logan? Hell no. Some even wondered if he--"  
"Was straight? Yeah, I heard. It's just that Quinn told me he was totally into me..." Dana spilled her guts about Logan, Kate's bra, Brandon, Everything.

"Dana, have you seen Logan's diary?" Zoey asked.

"Logan has a diary?" Dana was shocked.

"Sure does. Chase and Michael found it," Zoey told her, "We photo copied them and sent you a copy...thought maybe you could help," Zoey stopped.

"With what?"  
"It was all about you," Zoey answered.

"Wow, too bad he has to go kiss that tramp right before me and give me HER BRA," Dana added, "And Zoe, Chase isn't worth the crying."  
"How'd you know?" Zoey asked.  
"Have you seen yourself? You're a wreck. And I'm not stupid."

--

"Hey Quinn!" It was Michael, "Have you seen Sam?"  
"Nope, have you see a hairy gerbil?"  
"I don't think I want to know..." Michael ran off.

Quinn rolled her eyes. And then came Chase.  
"Nope, have you see a hairy gerbil?"  
"I don't think I want to know..." Michael ran off.

"Quinn? Have you seen Zoey?" Chase asked, desperate.

"Nope, but Lola's looking for you."  
"Crap. You never saw me!" Chase ran off.

--

_Dear Journal,June 4, 2019_

_This is hopeless! Let's face it, Dana will NEVER be mine. God, I swear, I'm turning into Chase. He never liked Lola. He told me. He felt bad for her. Apparently, today, Lola kissed him and Chase kissed back, but pulled away claiming he loves Zoey. (rolls eyes) Sometimes, Zoey can be so stupid. As for Dana, well she hates my guts. We kissed and I swear those fireworks that they always talk about on TV really do exist! I've never had a better kiss in my life. And, after fourteen years, it felt good. Too bad, Kate Gretzky had to mess everything up. See I was making out with her before, but only because I thought she was DANA. My eyes were closed and they sound similar. I even called her Dana and that's why she left. But Dana found out, so she thinks I'm a player. But I've changed._

_Logan Reese_

Logan sighed and they a brilliant idea popped into his head. He took out many old battered journals (12 to be exact) and tied a ribbon around them. He put the date started to date ended on each.

_My love, _He crossed that out.

_Dear Dana, I know you hate my guts right now and won't listen to me. But please read these. They started when I met you, through when you left for France, until now. Nobody's ever read these but you._ (A/N: Not True!) _Please keep it that way. This was my life when you were gone. I know I can't force you to give me a chance...but please do._

He walked up to Dana's room and knocked, he hid behind the corner and Dana's picked them up. _Please read them._ He begged inside his head.

--

Conner was just about to go to bed when he heard a knock on his door. It was late, so he assumed it was Nicole.

"Let yourself in, honey," He told Nicole.  
"It's not Nicole, it's Sam, Chase's roommate/Nicole's sort of friend. I need to talk to you," She yelled through the door.

Conner got up and let her in, "What?"  
"It's about Nicole. It's just that she told me--" Sam was interrupted.

"What did she tell you? Is she in love with someone else?" Conner asked nervously.

"No! She's crazy about you. She just hinted that she wished you did something romantic, like--" Sam once again was interrupted.

"Something like this?" Conner asked, showing Sam a diamond ring for Nicole.

"You're going to propose to her?" Sam asked, "When?"

"Tomorrow night."

A/N: Short and Sweet. Conner's proposing! Logan is spilling his guts to Dana. Wait till you read the entry when she left for France. Will Dana read them? Chase is going to attempt talking to Zoey again...will it be recked by Lola (Again)? What about Michael, will he finally clear things up with Sam?

REVIEW!


	11. Forgiven

**PCA's 10 year reunion**

_by CallmeMaddy Chapter 11_

Disclaimer: If you don't know that I don't own it...well, that's sad.

A/N: Blah. Going back to school tomorrow (Actually, this might not be posted until I get home FROM school tomorrow...) Blah. Having writer's block again on **What Happens in Detention, Stays in Detention**, so I've moved on to this.  
**Chapter 11**

"You can't tell ANYONE Sam, seriously it's a total surprise," Conner made her promise.

"I won't," Sam rolled her eyes, _yeah right!_ She couldn't keep a secret to save her life, especially one this big.

Michael walked in, "Conner have you seen--" He saw Sam, "I guess so. Sam, can I talk to you?"  
"I'm kinda busy, Conner's proposing to Nicole tonight!" Sam answered.

Conner glared, "Whatever happened to the whole I-won't-tell-anyone thing?"  
"You believed that?"  
"DUDE! Congrats! Why didn't you tell me?" Michael asked.

"NOBODY'S SUPPOSE TO KNOW! Look, you two, can't tell a soul, especially Nicole." Sam and Michael agreed.

"So, Sam, can we talk?" Michael asked.

--

Although Dana saw Logan's diaries, she did not want to read them. She did not want ANYTHING to do with Logan.  
Zoey, however, insisted on it. When Dana still wouldn't , Zoey made a deal with her: Dana would read one entry tomorrow, if she still didn't want to give it a chance, she didn't have to. But she had to make an effort.

Dana woke up the next day, still mad. But she made a deal: One entry, that's it. Dana went to the first page of the the first diary, but Zoey stopped her.

"Read this," Zoey shoved book five in her face, "I picked it out last night. It's the day Logan found out you left for France."  
"You read them! You weren't suppose to!" Dana lectured.

"Since when do you respect what Logan wants? Read."  
Dana picked up the entry.

_Dear lame diary,9-1-05_

_Well, life officially sucks. The best part of PCA is Dana. I was so looking forward to go back to PCA to see her. I hadn't contacted for the whole summer. I chickened out. I know, I know, I sound like Chase. She was in Michigan with her folks and I was stuck here with mine. So, today was suppose to be a great day. Yeah, last year, I was a player. Dana was one of my many girls. But over the summer, all I thought about was HER. I actually wanted to, you know, have one of those relationship with commitment! I'll replay the conversation in my head:  
I was walking over to Dana, Zoey, and Nicole's new room, which I found out from Chase. My agenda: See Dana.  
_**me-Hey ladies what's up? You miss me.**

**Zoey-Not really.**

**me-Whatever.**

**Nicole-What do you want Logan?  
Me-nothing**

**Zoey-Then will you leave? We have to see someone about our new roommate.**

**Me-New roommate? Where's Dana gonna be?  
Nicole-France! Isn't it great? Now she can't possibly hear my hairdryer so it can be as loud as I want.**

**Zoey-Dana was accepted to some foreign exchange program in France...**

_I think I was more upset than both of them. And it gets worse: There new roommate, Lola, is not even hot! She has white hair and piercings everywhere._

_How could this happen?  
I was so ready to tell Dana the truth. How I really feel. And she's gone. And not coming back. And I'll never see her again. Ever. Ever. Ever._

_I've started crying. I never cry. Damn, I hate crying. I gotta go. This is too painful._

_Logan Reese_

Dana reread the note,. "This doesn't prove anything...it doesn't prove how he feels now."  
"Let's see if he has one from the reunion or one close to now."  
_Dear Journal,June 4, 2019_

_This is hopeless! Let's face it, Dana will NEVER be mine. God, I swear, I'm turning into Chase. He never liked Lola. He told me. He felt bad for her. Apparently, today, Lola kissed him and Chase kissed back, but pulled away claiming he loves Zoey. (rolls eyes) Sometimes, Zoey can be so stupid. As for Dana, well she hates my guts. We kissed and I swear those fireworks that they always talk about on TV really do exist! I've never had a better kiss in my life. And, after fourteen years, it felt good. Too bad, Kate Gretzky had to mess everything up. See I was making out with her before, but only because I thought she was DANA. My eyes were closed and they sound similar. I even called her Dana and that's why she left. But Dana found out, so she thinks I'm a player. But I've changed._

_Logan Reese_

The two girls read it together, "Oh. my. God."

"Chase...he likes ME!" Zoey declared, "Good luck with Logan, Dana, I've gotta go find Chase." Zoey ran off.

"Bye," Dana mumbled. After reading more of the entries, like when Dana and Logan when to the Hawaiian Dance together and when Logan first admitted he might like Dana, she grabbed her coat and went to find Logan. Screw breakfast.

--

"AHHH!" Quinn ran into Nicole,"I'm PREGNANT!"  
"What? By who?" Nicole was confused.  
"Mark, silly!"  
"You two are STILL together?" Nicole hadn't a clue.

"Duh, we're married! And I'm pregnant! See!" Quinn showed Nicole a pregnancy test.

"I see," Nicole pretended to be not interested, but she was really jealous. Nicole wasn't even married, and QUINN., of all people, was pregnant.

--

"Chase. I need to talk to you," Zoey demanded, "And please, no interruptions, no Lola, just you and me."  
"Zoey! I've been trying to find you all day. Lola's been following me. Man, she's crazy. I need to talk to you about Lola saying we are back together. We aren't," Chase responded.  
"I know."  
"Huh? How?"

--

Logan slept horrible last night, He woke up and felt like he had been hit by a bus.  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Go away, Kate. I'm not into you," Logan yelled through the door, "You wrecked my life."  
"It's not Kate. It's Dana."  
"DANA?" Logan raced towards the door. When he opened it, Dana looked at him and laughed. Logan had nothing but boxers on...the boxers Dana had stolen.

"I just woke up and..." Logan tried to explain.  
"Maybe I should could back later..."  
"NO!" Logan stopped her, "Come in! Let me get some presentable clothes on. So, I guess your here of one of two things: You came to yell or you came to talk. Please say you read the diaries."  
"I read the diaries, thank Zoey, she made me."  
"Yes! I knew that deal would work..." Logan trailed off.

"What?"  
"Oh, nothing."  
"I missed you," Dana confessed, "And it seems like you've grown up from an immature Logan. Although, I still don't know how you thought Kate was me...but,"  
"Believe me, your much sexier," Logan flirted.

Dana looked at him and he looked at her. And then...she kissed him.

A/N: End of Chapter 11. This fanfic is so close to done. 1-3 more chapters. After that, MAYBE a sequel. I dunno. Bedtime. School tomorrow. Yuck.


	12. Come Clean

**PCA's 10-year Reunion**

_by CallmeMaddy Chapter 12 AKA THE LAST CHAPTER_

Disclaimer: Come on! You know the answer.

A/N: What's up, if you're blind, you couldn't read 2 lines ago that this is THE LAST CHAPTER. Wait...if your blind you can't read this either. You have NO excuse. So, what to do after you finish this...READ MY OTHER FANFICS! There are 6 others...and soon seven! I try to write three stories at a time, so I'll probably start another soon. So go to my profile and read away. **SEQUEL? Find out my reading the closing author's note. **Now, As much as you LOVE me talking, (Humor me, nod your heads.) let's read the last chapter.

**Chapter 12 (Come Clean)...Have you gotten it clear that it's THE LAST CHAPTER.?**

Dana and Logan kissing for the second time. Lucky, this time Logan won't give Dana another girl's bra.

"You're a really good kisser," Logan commented.  
Dana blushed, "Thanks."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Logan asked. Dana nodded. "Well, see, I didn't come to this reunion to see just anybody...actually, I came to see you..."  
Dana listened closely.  
"And you know this sounds a bit forward, but I am running out of time, the reunion ends in only a couple of hours, I was also hoping I can talk you into coming home to your real home."  
Dana giggled like a little girl, "And where's that?"  
"In Hollywood, you know, on the couch next to me?" Logan was sweating bullets.

"No, not forward at all," Dana joked, "You move fast...we are not even dating."

Logan was having a heart attack on the inside, but he wanted to play it cool. So, he joked back, "Would that make you more comfortable? Dating? We can arrange that."  
Dana laughed, "I would love to move in with you, Logan. But I want my own room with a lock."

"You can have your own room, but it's not like you'll be sleeping in it..." Logan joked. Dana hit him, but she knew he was right.

--

"Can we talk?"Michael asked Sam.

"Yeah." Sam and Michael went outside to get away from Conner.

"Look, let's start over," Michael held out his hand, "Hey I'm Michael, I'm am totally and completely single and I'm a band."  
"Wait? What about Rachel?"  
"You have to promise not to kill me."  
"Ok, what?"  
"Ok, well, let's just say I'm not quite the ladies' man...I thought Chase wasn't going to tell you I am in love with you, so, I hired Rachel to be my girlfriend..."  
"What?" Sam was confused.

"I hired her to be my 'girlfriend' for 1 grand because I was trying to make you jealous. Yes, stupid. So, I felt bad, and I needed to talk to you. Please say you don't hate me?"

"Hate you? That's so sweet. 1,000 dollars?" She gave him a peck on his cheek, "See you at PCA's 20 year reunion!"

She walked off.

"I need to visit Chase more often..." Michael sighed.

--

"LOLA! LOLA! I'M PREGNANT!" Quinn screamed.

"Good for you," Lola put on a fake smile, "Now, if you excuse me I have to find my BOYFRIEND, Chase."

Quinn walked away.

"God, Quinn and Mark? Mutant Babies!" She rolled her eyes.

--

Conner and Nicole were having a nice romantic dinner at Le Belle's right by the beach.

"So Nicole..." Conner was sweating out of fear.

Nicole played with her food, not paying attention.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked, nervous.

"It's just that, Quinn's pregnant! Quinn! I mean--" Nicole ranting.

"Calm down. Look, I'm not ready for a_ baby_, but maybe this will cheer you up..." It took out the diamond ring, "Look, Nicole, I love you. And I want to make sure you know that. I want to make you mine..." He got on one knee, "Nicole, will you marry me?"

"Oh. My. God," Nicole said slowly and stopped talking.  
"Um, can you answer...I'm really scared," Conner asked politely.

"YES! CONNER! I WILL TOTALLY MARRY YOU!" Nicole accepted and everyone in the restaurant, strangers, clapped.

Conner got up and hugged her, "I love you Nicole." She kissed him and put the ring on her finger.

--

"I know," Zoey informed Chase.

"How?" Chase asked.

"Logan's diary told me..." Zoey told him.

"How does Logan know?"  
"I dunno. Has his ways," She took out the entry, "Is this true? That you told her you loved me?"  
"Ye--" Chase was interrupted by EVERYONE'S "Favorite" character, yes, Lola.  
"Hey babe, did you miss me? What are you doing with IT?" Lola taunted Zoey. Zoey was about to go after her, but was stopped by Chase.

"She's not worth it," He told Zoey and directed his attention towards toward Lola, "AND YOU KNOW WHAT LOLA? I NEVER LIKED YOU. I FELT SORRY FOR YOU..."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Lola snapped.

"YOU WANT THE TRUTH? THE TRUTH IS I LOVE ZOEY! ZOEY BROOKS!" He grabbed Zoey and locked her in a passionate kiss, "Zoey, we live pretty close...will you go out with me this Friday?"  
"I'd love to,' Zoey accepted. They held hands and looked at Lola.  
"This isn't over," Lola mumbled and ran off.

**The End! **

**PLEASE KEEP READING FOR DETAILS ON POSSIBLE SEQUEL!**

A/N: Let me clear this up: Dana DID move back to LA with Logan. She has a friend that offered her a partnership in Law.  
**Sequel? **Maybe. IF there is a sequel, it'll be Nicole and Conner's wedding. Quinn will probably have her baby. And Lola will once again will try to win Chase over from Zoey. Michael and Sam will be there. As for Dana and Logan, who knows what they will be doing...

I can't promise a sequel, right now it's looking 50/50. Maybe your thoughts on a sequel will sway the decision. Add more or leave it like it is...it's perfect!

So review and leave your thoughts.

Much Love,

CallmeMaddy


End file.
